


She became the hero she needed

by ImagineOnYourOwn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineOnYourOwn/pseuds/ImagineOnYourOwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request : Please please please do a jensen x reader where him and the reader both get kidnapped and trapped somewhere. But then Jensen is actually really scared (because he isn't Dean) and the reader has to gain his trust and be strong for them. Maybe a continuation after they get out with Jensen x reader romance and him showing her off to the fans and crediting her with his survival?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First, I didn’t know how to write this ‘cause it was a movie in my head and then I had so many ideas I didn’t know how to write that down. But I did it eventually. Tell me if you liked it and if you want the continuation with the relationship :)

The first thing you felt was the pain and then you opened your eyes. Trying to move, you realised that your hands were tied and num from the lack of blood circulation. You clenched your fists to recover the sensation of your fingers. You groaned from the pain of your sore muscles and the headache killing your brain.

" You okay ? " asked a voice you didn't know. Surprised, you snapped your head in the direction of the voice and your eyes fell on emerald ones. " Never been better " you rolled your eyes. Looking around you and taking on the situation, you added " Not like I had been kidnapped for I don't know what reason "

" I tried that already " said the guy when you tried to pull on the rope around your wrists. " I bet you did, but I'm not gonna wait for death to be the one to release me " you answered looking straight into his eyes. Taking a minute to really look at him, you noticed that he was handsome and it was an understatement. " Talking about death is not really helping " " What do you wanna talk about then ? It seems we're stuck here for a while, might as well make it enjoyable " " The name's Jensen " " [Y/N] "

You talked about everything and anything and even though you had no way to know what time or day it was, you knew it has been at least 24 hours that you've been tied to the chair. You have observed Jensen more than once and noticed how nervous he was. And it was even worse when your abductor walked into the room. " What do you want from us ? " you heard yourself ask without thinking twice. " Isn't it obvious already ? " he asked in return.

You raised an eyebrow at him with a confused look on your face. Jensen looked at you like you were crazy to talk the abductor. Probably you wanted to die faster than planned but that was not his wish ! " I want money, and you . . . " he said moving his hand back and forth between you and the Texan man in front of you , " you are going to help me get it " " And how are we gonna do that ? "

You were asking to many questions and it was going on the nerves of the man but if he had to tell you everything clearly for you to understand, then he'd do it. " Think. I kidnapped a famous actor and his girlfriend when they left a party. How much his friends or family would be willing to pay to get the both of you back ? "

You didn't say a thing for a minute, processing what he just said and then you laughed. " Oh my god, you bet on the wrong horse. I don't know this guy, I didn't even know he was an actor. You just caught two persons leaving a party at the same time, but there's nothing between us. To be honest, if it wasn't for you kidnapping us, we probably would have never meet. " The man seemed upset by your revelation and left.

" Are you insane ? You are going to us killed ! " exclaimed Jensen. You shrugged and changed the subject. " So, an actor huh ? What kind ? And in what are you playing 'cause I've never seen your face before, I would remember if I did " Knowing he had nothing better to do, he gave into the discussion. " I'm in a Supernatural, it's a TV Show. I play Dean Winchester. "

Talking about his job was easy for him and he seemed to forget about where he was and why so you just kept on asking things about his show. " Eleven years in the same show ? Impressive, that's what I'd call being faithful. So, what would Dean Winchester do in this situation ? " " He'd be the hero and save everyone's ass or he'd be rescued by his brother but he would still kick some asses before leaving " " And right now, in real life, what are we supposed to do ? " He gave you a sad look before sighing.

" I have no idea. I'm not Dean. I mean, I am but he's not real, it's easy to play someone you're not but you can't become the character. If the world was the same as in the show, I would have died within minutes. I can't get us out of here, I'm sorry. So sorry. " 

Suddenly, you felt bad for the guy. The lack of faith in himself was hurtful. You gave up your rebellious side and decided to show your real self. " Hey, don't be sorry. Being sorry is good when someone blames you for something or when you made a mistake. You're not responsible for what happened, this stupid asshole out there is the one to blame. And I promise you that I'll kick his ass when we'll leave this place. "

" Thanks. But how come you're not scared ? I'm terrified. " " Who said I was not afraid ? I'm just good at hiding it. Part of the job I guess. " " I told you about me, your turn " " I'm a psychiatrist so you can tell that feelings are my thing. " You moved your legs a little and smiled when you noticed that they were not tied. " Amateur " you chuckled. " How about we get out of here ? " " I'd love to but how do you plan on doing that ? " " Watch me "

You got up and hit the chair against the wall of the room with all your strength. The chair fell into pieces on the floor and not letting any second slip away from you, you sat on the floor. Then, you moved your tied arms in your back under your butt and then, behind your feet until they were in front of you. You got up and went behind Jensen to untie him. " I swear that if we get out of here alive, I'll watch your TV show ! " with that you earned a chuckle from him. When you released him from the rope, he did the same with yours. You massaged your wrists and looked around you. For the first time, you noticed the window in the room. " Do you have something under your jacket ? " you asked. " I have a shirt why ? " " Give me your jacket " " Why ? " You had no time to lose with this but still you faced him " Do you want to get out of here or not ? " he nodded " Then give me your jacket so I can break this fucking window " 

He did as you asked him and watched you move with awe. " How do you do all of that ? " " Try to grow up with two big brothers, and then try to escape the self defense class when one of your brother becomes a cop " " So you never need a hero ? " " When I need a hero, I become a hero. I'm a big girl, I'm capable of saving my own ass. Come on, let's get out of here before the jackass comes back. " You watched as he climbed through the window. You followed closely and felt thankful when you saw that he didn't run away and gave you a hand to put yourself on your feet. " We don't have time to rest now, we have to get as far as possible. " 

You saw a car near and you didn't think twice. " You've done enough, let me drive " you nodded tired by the journey you had been through. " That guy really was an amateur, he didn't even took my phone away from me. " Feeling relieved, you looked at the guy you've been locked up with and when you made eye contact, you couldn't help but laugh the tension away. Then, you called your cop of a brother and told him everything. You gave the station's address to Jensen and he drove there. 

Your brother took care of you and took your deposition, he also took Jensen after he called a friend to come get him. Before leaving, he walked over you. " Listen [Y/N] I don't know if I'd still be alive if it wasn't for you so thank you. Is there a way I can repay you for saving me ? " you smiled at him and kissed his cheek. " There is, indeed but you'll find the answer on your own. I know we'll see each other again. " you answered walking away. 

He couldn't help but smile as he watched you going back to your brother. You were a real unique piece of a woman, it felt like a fantasy. Deep inside, he knew that he would see you again and it made him feel at peace.


	2. Oh yeah ? Sue me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after their misadventure, reader and Jensen meet unexpectedly in Central Park.

It was a beautiful saturday and you had in mind that it was also going to be a good day. A towel aroung your naked body, you walked in your bedroom trying to figure out what to wear. The sun was present but the autumn's wind was cold and you were not ready to the risk of catching a cold. You chose a black jean, a white shirt, a maroon sweat too large for you, black boots and a simple scarf. 

You grabbed your phone, your polaroid camera, your iPod and threw them in your vintage backpack before walking out of your apartment. It was always surprising you that, no matter the time of the year, there was always a lot of people walking around New York. You walked slowly, enjoying the fresh air until you arrive in Columbus Ave. Entering your usual Starbucks, you were surprised to see that there were just a few people waiting in line instead of the usual crowd.  
  


" Hey [Y/N], how are you ? " asked Chuck, the Starbucks cashier " I'm great, what about you ? " " Same, what name on your cup today ? " You giggled. Coming here for the last three years made you quite famous as a customer. " Today, I'm going for Cherry Pie " he chuckled and wrote it down. You thanked him and left the place. 

Surprisingly, you found yourself in a good mood walking around Central Park, looking at the nature losing its last colors of summer. Putting your headphones in your ears, you decided to listen to AC/DC. When you arrived at the bridge, you took your polaroid camera and tried to find the right angle to make a perfect picture.

Photography was a hobby close to your heart 'cause it was also your mother's before she died and she had for habit to take so many pictures that you had dozens of boxes filled with them. The memory brought a slight smile on your face. Shaking your head you made your way across the bridge. You went to the climbing rock and were amazed by a group of teenagers jumping from the top of the rock and being acrobatics.

A surprised whimper escaped your lips when you feel a hand on your shoulder.You heard a laugh behind you and you turned around. Your eyes met green ones and you said the first name that came to mind " Jensen " " [Y/N], happy to see you remember me " he smiled." It would be hard to forget our little misadventure " you retorted." Idjit, you scared the shit out of me ! "

  
He scratched his neck nervously and gave you a sorry look " I apologize, I didn't mean to. Anyway, it's a pleasant surprise to find you here " " Well, I live here so that's hardly surprising of me to be in Central Park ". A hand on his heart, he faked being hurt " And here I thought you had tracked me down on the web to know I'll be here and to see me again " You laughed. Hard. " Don't flatter yourself 'cause I'd hate to be the one to crash your ego " 

He remained quiet for a time watching you carefully. You took few pictures of the surroundings and turned to Jensen. He was looking at a squirrel climbing a tree and you couldn't resist the urge of taking a picture of him. He was surprised by the flash and made a weird face when he understood what happened. He smirked " If all you wanted was a picture, you could've asked or searched the internet you know " " But then, the picture wouldn't have been real. By not expecting me to act like this, you were yourself, look " you gave him the polaroid picture.

" You're good, that's a great shot " he said amazed. You answered with a satisfied smirk " I know " " But unfortunately, I can't let you keep this picture, it trespasses my private life. I mean, you took this without my permission. " You raised an eyebrow " Oh yeah ? Sue me. " He was not exactly the man you met when you had saved his life but that was good. He was interesting. " I have a better idea : let me take you out on a date. As a thank you for saving my life and you can keep the picture. "

You thought of it for a moment and you agreed. After all, you had nothing to lose, and he did owe you one for his life. You kept talking a little and then you left him in the park 'cause you had several things to do before your date. " Oh and Jensen " you said " Yeah ? " " I'm old school. I like flowers, especially blue ones and real date. I don't love fancy places. "  he chuckled and nodded. He watched you walk away with a smile on his lips. Months ago when you had met he had thought that you were not the usual kind of girl and after your encounter he knew that you would drive him crazy. He didn't really know you but he couldn't control himself. God, if your date was going well, he'd be screwed.


End file.
